Oneshot dedicados
by Chia S.R
Summary: Dos oneshot dedicados a Danichan y Jackilyn. Ryosaku ambos n.n. ¡Espero os guste n.n!
1. Dulce navidad, Ryoma

**¡Hola! Siento el retraso u.u.**

**Aquí dejo dos one-shot como regalo de navidad (si, muyyy atrasada yoXD) para dos amigas muy especiales. Este va dedicado a Dani-chan. n.n. Espero le guste n.n.**

* * *

_One-shot:**Dulce navidad, Ryoma.**_

_autora:**Chia-uchia o pervert-chan.**_

El frio viento golpeó contra su garganta, la cual se vió obligado a cubrir con el cuello de su chaqueta. Pestañeó, sintiendo el frio en sus ojos dorados y una rojiza mano, helada por el frio, cubrió sus mechones verdosos con un simple gesto. No podía creerse que realmente se encontrara en aquel lugar, enguantado en su traje de armani y cubierto por una simple capa. Navidad. Definitivamente podría llegar a odiarla. Sin embargo, existía una razón clara para que él se encontrara ahí.

-¡Ryoma!

La voz jadeante de una mujer llegó hasta sus oidos, suave y algo temblorosa. Miró el reloj sobre aquella pantalla enorme de felicitación de el recien cumplido día de navidad, o mejor dicho, noche. Las doce y media. Llegaba con media hora de tardanza. Si no la hubiera conocido, se habría enfadado realmente, pero era tan común esa falta en ella.

-Llego tarde, perdona-. Se disculpó la chica.

-No importa.

Dejó que se colgara de su brazo y en silencio, caminaron entre las calles. La gente pasaba a su al rededor, mayormente parejas, sonrientes, besándose. Aquello provocó cierta rojez en las mejillas femeninas, escondiendo su rostro en el fuerte brazo masculino. Aquel horrible traje picaba en su cuerpo, no es que fuera alérgico, es que lo odiaba. Pero por ella, no le importaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían, desde los doce años. Eran unos crios. Él, la verdad, no se dió cuenta de la existencia que podía ejercer una fémina en su vida, las cosas que cambiaba en su mundo. Especialmente, ella. Sakuno Ryuzaki. Era la única mujer que le espero, que le siguió hasta el final. Sin preguntar. ¿Cuántas veces lloraría por él? Seguramente demasiadas. Pero ahora, se esforzarla por hacerla llorar, de felicidad, claro.

No lograba entenderlo. Él, que era serio, cortante, liberal, ahora estaba atado. Sonreía cuando miraba aquellos ojos. Su corazón latía de sobremanera cuando estaba con ella, más que cuando jugaba un partido de tenis. Sin embargo, en sus cinco años de noviazgo, Sakuno parecía estar esperando algo de él. ¿Qué podría ser¿Qué deseaba que le entregara?

-Ryoma-. Llamó cansada la voz de la jovencita.

-Dime-. Dijo volviéndose hacia ella sorprendido. Era tan fácil perderse en recuerdos-. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué vamos a... hacer...?-. Preguntó en un tartamudeo-. Este... lugar...

Alzó su cabeza. Sus ojos dorados brillaron en sorpresa. Sin darse cuenta y guiados por las grandes luces de navidad, terminaron en una zona bastante conocida por muchas de las parejas.

-Hote...-. Comenzó ella.

-Hoteles de amor...-. Terminó irónico. Tragó saliva, mirándola de reojo-. ¿Quieres...?

-¿Tu?-. Preguntó a respuesta.

Volteó el rostro, serio. Ella se aferró con fuerza a su brazo y estiró de su cuerpo, adentrándose con firmeza a uno de ellos. Asombrado, vió como ella misma pagó la habitación y cuando pestañeó, despertando, ya se encontraba en la habitación, como un pasmarote. Mientras, ella dejaba sobre una de las sillas cercanas su abrigo, permitiéndole ver claramente aquel escotado vestido, de espalda y busto. Se frotó los verdosos cabellos, incrédulo. No habían estado juntos en la misma fiesta de navidad y ahora, maldecía a aquel vestido por ser demasiado provocador y a su estupidez por no estar con ella. Aunque claro, seguian siendo novios informarles... No podía presentarse en ciertos sitios sin más. Y ahora, sentía deseos de estrangular a todo aquel que la hubiera visto con aquel excitante atuendo.

Miró a su al rededor. La habitación era de lo más sencilla. Sin embargo, parecía acogedora, o eso estaría pensando el tenista, si no fuerza por la curvatura de aquella desnudez de espalda. ¡Demonios! Nunca se había sentido más atraido que ahora. Y no se refería al amor. Sí, la amaba, pero hasta ahora, no se había atrevido a tocarla. Esa, seguramente, era la parte que desencajaba en todo ese tiempo. Había escuchado conversaciones envidiosas hacia ellos. De lo buena pareja que hacían y la suerte que tenían ambos. Especialmente, muchos de los hombres le envidiaban por algo conocido entre ellos: "La suerte de tirarse a una mujer tan... ¿Potente? ". Sin embargo, "aquello" no había sido ejercido.

No es que la chica no le despertara esos sentimientos, no. Es que se controlaba. Millones de veces había soñado que entre ellos había algo más que simples besos, despertando empapado en hormonas frustadas. Pero se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a hacerle daño. ¿Volver? Sí. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. El tenis. Era su mayor afición, Hobby e incluso trabajo. Le gustaba de sobremanera y por ello, tuvo que estar fuera demasiado tiempo. Ella lloró, se enfadó terriblemente, incluso llegó a golpearle. Fue la primera vez que logró descubrir que Sakuno Ryuzaki tenía más caracter de el que parecía, especialmente, si tocabas a alguien que le importaba.

-¿Ryoma?-. Pregunto, al parecer, por tercera vez la castaña.

Se apartó, chocando aún más su espalda contra la puerta de madera. Rozando esta con sus uñas. Era peligrosa su inocencia. Le miraba asustada, con su rojiza boca entre abierta, con aquel "canal" tan pronunciado, siguiendo hasta sus finas caderas y terminando por enseñar una de las suaves piernas. El perfume llegó hasta él, embriagándolo aún más, atontando cada célula de su cuerpo, obligándole a ladear la cabeza en negación. Sintió las finas malos colocarse sobre su brazo izquierdo, reteniéndole.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto preocupada.

-Sí-. Respondió seco.

Ella suspiró, rozando con su aliento su mejilla izquierda. La miró, serio.

-Sakuno-. Murmuró en un susurró-. Debería irme.

Sorpresa. Eso fue lo que marcó el rostro de la chica, que se apartó varios pasos, incrédula, negando con la cabeza.

-Me lo temía-. Murmuró esta vez la voz femenina-. Sabía que algo fallaba. No te atraigo.

La miró incrédulo. Ella volteó, caminando sobre sí misma, dando vueltas en un mismo punto. Pestañeó, confuso, hasta que finalmente reaccionó. ¿Qué no le atraía¡Por dios¡Qué le dispararan en ese momento si realmente no le atraía¡Se moría de ganas por lanzarse!

-Si ya decía yo que ni con este vestido te atraería-. Bufó la muchacha sentándose pesadamente sobre la cama-. No ha servido de nada ir a mi casa y cambiarme.

-¿Cómo?-. Preguntó confuso.

Ella le miró sin comprender, pestañeando confusa y señalando su ropa con ambas manos. Los dorados ojos perfilaron la sensual figura.

-He llegado tarde porque... bueno... me he ido a cambiar de ropa para... ti...

-¿Para mi?

-Sí...

Se frotó el rostro, caminando hasta ella y dejándose caer a su lado. Aquel abrigo era realmente molesto, seguido de la chaqueta de el traje. Tosió, llamando así la atención de la muchacha, la cual volvió a crear su pestañeo de confusión.

-Ryoma, estás acalorado-. Indicó-. Quítate la ropa... ¡Quiero decir¡La chaqueta!

Sonrió, agradecido por primera vez a aquellos tartamudeos. Tomó sensualmente el mentón de el sonrojado rostro. Sin permitir que su sonrisa escapara de sus labios, la acercó.

-Sé lo que querías decir-. terminó apoderándose de los labios a su merced.

Sakuno se aferró a la colcha con su mano izquierda y la diestra, en su pesado abrigo. Demasiado pesado para lo que tenía que llegar. Con paciencia, se lo quito, asombrándose al ser ayudado por ella. No solo el gran abrigo terminó sobre una de las grandes butacas, si no que su chaqueta igual. Observó las caderas femeninas, balanceándose en cada movimiento creado por la dueña al dejar correctamente ambas prendas. Arrancó el nudo de la cobarta, abriéndola con fuerza e hiriéndose el cuello al lanzarla contra otra silla cercana, abriendo de forma más cómoda el cuello de su camisa. Sakuno se volteó hacia él, bufando por dejar la corbata incorrectamente, sin embargo, sus brazo inquierdo se lo impidió. La aferró con fuerza de aquellas sensuales caderas, colocándola frente a él, entre sus piernas y mirándola atentamente.

Sin apartar los ambarines ojos de los carmesí, sus manos rodaron lentamente de su cintura por las suaves piernas. Las averturas de la falda, permitieron que sus dedos no tardaran en rozar aquellas piernas hasta las rodillas, por las cuales, volvió a subir, alzando la tela esta vez. Su boca, se acercó hasta el plano vientre, besándolo con delicadeza. Sintió los delgados brazos aferrarse a su cuello, apremiando a más besos en su vientre, deliszándose hasta el comienzo de su sexo, cubierto por tanta ropa aún. Sus dedos, rozaron la finura de aquellas braguitas y sonrió, al sentir como tembló tenuamente. La volteó, de forma en sorpresa para la chica, que exclamó asustada, pero rió, al sentir las cosquillas producidas por sus dedos, al intentar encontrar el cierre de la cremallera.

-Ryoma-. Le llamó entre risas-. Está aquí.

Extrañamente, el cierre se encontraba debajo de la axila izquierda. Gruñó. Era vergonzoso. Casi la arrancó al deslizarla y finalmente, alzó la tela. Sakuno rió, al dejarse caer sobre la cama. La observó atentamente.Jadeante por la risa, mirándole atentamente, pero sin poder borrar aquella rojez bajo sus ojos. Y sus labios rosados. Sonrió, altenero. Lentamente, desabrochó los botones de su camisa blanca, quitándola finalmente. Sakuno se alzó, acercándose a él. Le miró interrogativa, extendiendo su mano izquierda en señal de querer tocarle.

Afirmó con la cabeza, estirando de aquella mano y colocándola sobre su formado vientre. La otra, se colocó por mera inercia propia, palpando sus pectorales y fuertes brazos. Cerró los dorados ojos, suspirando, para mirarla. Extasiada en su rostro. Sonrió. Creándose un camino con sus propios brazos, buscando aquella rosada boca, encontrándola a su merced. Degustó un tierno beso, que creó más fogoso al sentir los labios entre abierto. No podía detenerse. Necesitaba más. Su lengua invadió aquella cavidad con extraño deseo, recalcando cada lugar accesible y placentero. Se extremeció ante la respuesta.

Tumbó el cuerpo femenino, colocándose sobre él sin fuerza. Ambas manos a cada lado de los hombros femeninos y sus piernas, a cada lado de las caderas. Si Sakuno alzara las rodillas, podría jurar que quedaría capado para toda su vida. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en algo como eso. Tenía "cosas" mejores en mente.

Sentía las manos femeninas en sus caderas, bajo la camisa arrugada y entre abierta. Los delgados dedos comenzaron a buscar rincones en su espalda, apremiándole a acercarse más. Su plano y fuerte pecho, sintió dos formas redondas y suaves chocar, en un claro sentimiento agradable. Sonrió sobre la boca femenina.

-¿De qué.. te ries?-. Preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Betsuni-. Respondió.

Mordió, juguetonamente el labio inferior femenino, obligando que se tensara en una sonrisa. Le encantaba verla sonreir. Su mano izquierda, bordeó aquellos atrayentes labios, formando sus curvas. Sakuno los entreabrio, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel gesto. Los dedos crearon un delicioso camino lleno de cosquillas excitantes, desde estos, hasta su mentón, deslizándose por su cuello. En completo silencio, las orbes castañas se clavaron en los dorados, preocupados en seguir el camino que marcaba sus dedos. Finalmente, llegó hasta la clavícula, deslizándose más, hasta llegar a la cinta rosada de aquel sujetador de encaje, que más que esconder, sugería demasiado. Su mano izquierda, siguió el mismo camino, bajando la otra. Dos rosadas aureolas comenzaron a quedar ante su visión.

Sin poderlo remediar, lamió sus labios sensualmente. No dejaría escapar el placer de probarlos. Y no se contuvo. Los dedos de la mano izquierda de la joven, se enredaron en sus cabellos, apremiándole a administrar atención a los deseosos senos. Sonrió. Pero no tardó en degustar el sabor de aquella piel. ¡Demonios¡No tardó en engancharle! Aquellas perlas rosadas no tardaron en responder a sus besos, a los juegos de su lengua y sus dientes. Rió. Ella también. Se detuvo, mirándola.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó ella extrañada-. Ryoma...-. Susurró en su oido-. Sigue, por favor.

Bien. Algo que deseaba oir y surgió solo con detenerse. Aunque no lo dijera, no quería herirla. Por supuesto, estaba claro que Sakuno no esperaría recibir preguntas tiernas, ni palabras de amor. Continuaba siendo Ryoma Echizen hasta en la cama. De nuevo, abordó aquellos erectos pezones, en repuesta de el gran placer que sentían. Su mano izquierda, esta vez, surcó una de las largas piernas, estremeciendo aquella piel. Sus dedos llegaron hasta las finas braguitas, de nuevo, sintiendo aquellas finas tiras, deslizándola lentamente y permitiendo que sus dedos se adentraran en aquella zona. Sakuno dió un respingo.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó apartándose.

-Nada... me sorprendí-. Confesó en un sonrojo-. Solo... eso.

-Hm...-. Sonrió. Extrañamente amable-. Sigamos.

-Yo...-. Interrumpió deteniéndole por los hombros-. Seguramente... te sentiré al completo... ¿verdad?-. Él afirmó-. Y tu... ¿a mí?-. De nuevo una afirmación. Esta vez, sonrió ella-. Sé que no me explicarás nada. Que ni siquiera en este momento serás capaz de decir algo. Tu orgullo supera las barreras de la vergüenza, pero, yo sí quiero decirte algo-. Tragó saliva, besándole tiernamente-. Puedo leerte por completo. Cada gesto, cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada... Tu cuerpo expone más de lo que los demás creen y...-. Jugó con uno de sus dedos sobre el masculino torso-. Me encanta que solo me lo muestres a mi.

Sonrió orgulloso. No podía evitarlo. Definitivamente, ella era la única mujer en el mundo que reconocería cualquiera de sus miradas, gestos, o lo que hiciera. Y por ello, para agradecerle tanto, tan solo se le ocurría una forma mejor que dárselo a entender. Con su cuerpo.

Alzó su torso, quitando aquella, ya, molesta camisa y tirándolo sobre el mueble cercano. Sakuno gimió en protesta, pero era fácil disuadirla de su placer por el orden. Su boca se encargaría de ello. Abordó de nuevo aquellas excitadas aureolas, jugando con ambos pulgares sobre ella, mientras su lengua degustaba aquella boca de gusto a champán. Sonrió sobre esta. Seguramente, estaría borracho. Borracho de sus labios.

Ahogó los gemidos femeninos en su boca y lentamente, sin el menor de los esfuerzos, buscó un rincón entre las caderas femeninas. Su pelvis y la contraria no tardaron en encontrarse.

-¡Ah!-. Exclamó ella aferrándose con fuerza de sus hombros.

¿Acaso creía que él también estaba impune¡Por dios¡Eso nunca! No era un pervertido. No pensaba en esas cosas siempre, pero cuando llegaba el momento, claro que sentía. No era una máquina. Su miembro había reaccionado al calor corporal de ambos, al olor, sabor y tacto de la joven. Y aquel roce no sería para menos.

Arrancó el sujetador, tirándolo junto a la camisa. Ya no sería un estorbo inútil. Sus labios ocuparon ahora aquellas dos montañas erógenas, pasando hambriento de una a otra. Sus manos volvieron a crear caricias hasta las caderas y alzándose, permitiéndole juntar sus piernas, retiró finalmente la última prenda. Y se permitió observarla.

Jadeante. Su pecho se alzaba, creando movimientos suaves en sus senos erectos, aplástándolos y volviéndolos más sinuosos. Su boca, rojiza de tantos besos, entreabierta, expectante. Sus rojizos ojos, entrecerrados y brillosos. Con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, una alzada en la cabeza y la contraria, cerca de su cadera izquierda. Su vientre, con pequeñas arruguitas de lo conocido como "chicha", hacían ganas de morderlas. Aquella pequeña mata de cabellos castaños cubriendo el lugar más excitante de todo aquel cuerpo. Y las piernas, largas y suaves.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Sin aviso, sin necesidad de pedir permiso, llevó sus dedos hasta la zona más íntima de una mujer. Sonrió. Orgullo, altanero. Estaba claramente excitada. Sin dejar de sonreir, acarició lentamente, creando pequeños círculos.

**"El botón más erógeno de las mujeres es difícil de encontrar. **

**Yo tardé lo mio en encontrar el de Ann".**

_El pobre Momoshiro..._

Sakuno se arqueó. Llevó sus manos hasta su boca, mordiendo sus dedos, los cuales fueron arrebatados por él, sin cesar aquella fricción tan deliciosa, repletas de sonidos sensuales y excitantes. La castaña le miró, entre reproche y una nube de placer que quería culminar, más esta no llegó.

-Ry... Ryo...

-Shu-. Susurró seco.

Llevó su mano hasta sus labios, lamiendo la creación de sus caricias, mientras la contraria, se entretuvo en abrir la hebilla de su cinturón, seguido de la cremallera y botón. Sin dejarla mover, besándola, quitó la ropa. Los boxers dejaban ver notoriamente su excitación y embriagado, llevó una de las manos femeninas hasta él, obligandola a sentirle y cerrando los ojos al sentir aquellos largos dedos. Aferrando la nuca con su otra mano, la besó, gimiendo sobre sus labios.

Y logró lo que deseaba.

Sakuno descendió los boxers, deseosa, demandante, besándole, entregándose en una batalla campal con su lengua. Sus rojizos ojos parecían batallar en querer desviar la mirada hasta esa nueva zona masculina, pero se negaban en la verguenza. Sonrió, malicioso. La tomó con delicadeza de las mejillas, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios y acomodando de nuevo su cuerpo entre las femeninas piernas. Aquel rincón sería su lugar de placer total. Y ya había comenzado.

En lentos movimientos, aumentando la ansiedad de ambos, su miembro jugó con el expectante sexo femenino, cual dueña terminó por gruñir al sentir un leve movimiento que creaba la penetración. Él sonrió. Definitivamente, le deseaba. Guiándolo con su mano diestra, la punta se adentró en aquella húmedad cavidad y sin más, embistió. Un grito de sorpresa escapó de el jadeante cuerpo femenino, deteniéndose, permitiéndole recuperarse, mientras que su miembro se acoplaba a las suaves paredes interiores, estrujándolo con densidad justa, y, placentera.

-Ah... espera-. Rogó ella aferrándole con las manos sus brazos-. Despacio... por favor...

La miró algo molesto. No era por tener que detenerse, ni mucho menos. ¡Es que él se estaba matando por hacerla feliz! Y no era fácil... Escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino, esperando pacientemente, lo más que podía, el permiso de la chica. Cerró y abrió los ojos.

**"Según dicen, muchas mujeres pierden su virginidad la primera vez que tienen sexo.**

**No hay que hacerles daño".**

_Vendito profesor de sexualidad por aparecer en ese momento._

Sintió como la castaña se movía debajo de su cuerpo y apresaba sus caderas con ambas piernas, besándole la mejilla. La miró.

-Está bien... Ryoma-. Apremió con una dulce sonrisa-. No... no te detengas más.

Recibido y cumplido. Apremiado por las largas piernas, creo leves embestidas, besando con ternura el rostro femenino, los labios que se entreabrian expectantes de placer. Los rojizos ojos no se perdían ni un solo detalle de su rostro y sonreía cuando sus miradas se encontraban, perdiéndose en ella.

-Hm...-. Gimió.

Apresó ambas piernas con su manos, liberando su cintura. Ahora, ya no podía ir lento y tranquilamente. Necesitaba más. Y ella también.

-Ryoma... más..-. Rogó entreabriendo la boca-. Por favor...

Y él tenía que obedecer. Seguramente, fuera haría un frio interminable, las luces de navidad brillarían incesantemente y las personas, estarían totalmente hébrias de alcohol para soportar el ritmo de su acompañante, sin embargo, él podría jurar que estaba en el momento exacto y perfecto. Dando placer a la persona que amaba y recibiendo por igual. No es de extrañar, que de tanto, ambos compartieran la explosión de calidez.

Jadeante, se dejó caer a su lado.

-Ry... Ryoma-. Llamó entre suspiros la chica. Él la miró atentamente-. Esto... si es una dulce navidad.

Acarició sus verdosos cabellos, encontrando un hueco entre sus fuertes brazos. Completamente desnudos, sobre la colcha de aquella cama de matrimonio, con la única luz dada por el letrero de "merry christmas" de el hotel y de fondo los sonidos de los coches, tan solo una voz rompió aquello. Una voz jadeante, sastifecha.

-Sí, una dulce navidad, Sakuno.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Pues espero le gustara n.n.

No tengo mucho más que decir, nada más que no vemos en el otroxD.

Chia:4-1-08


	2. Love in swimming pool

**¡Hola de nuevo y seguidoXD! **

**Pues este one-shot es para Jackilyn-san :3. A la que tengo demasiado que agradecer n.n Espero le guste y si no, le hago otro ò.ó.XD**

* * *

_Autora:**Chia-uchiha o pervert-chan**_

_One-shot: **Love in swimming pool.**_

Una vez más. Otra. Nada. Eiji lo mantenía firmemente agarrado de el cuello, impidiéndole cualquier escape por su parte. Aún peor, impidiéndole respirar. Tosió.

-Eiji-Sempai... me ahogas-. Se quejó casi apunto de ahogarse.

-¡Oh, O'chibi!-. Exclamó el pelirojo liberándole-. Perdona, es que me e emocionado-. Se disculpó mirando a su al rededor-.¡La piscina es tan genial!

Bufó. Desenredó sus verdosos cabellos con su mano izquierda. Por la mente de Ryoma Echizen tan solo cruzaba una clara pregunta: "¿Por qué?". Había sido arrastrado hasta aquel lugar bullicioso, repleto de demasiada gente semidesnuda. Aquellas eran las consecuencias de la piscina. Se había visto atrapado por Momoshiro y Eiji. Por mucho que había intentado escaparse, ninguno de los dos le habían dado la oportunidad de negarse. Es más, ellos mismos habían preparado a tientas su ropa y todo. Acopló su gorra en su cabeza. Por suerte, esta no había sido olvidada.

-¿A quién esperamos?-. Se interesó Kaidoh tan molesto como él.

-A las chicas-. Respondió con una sonrisa triunfal y algo pervertida Takeshi-. ¿Qué puede haber mejor que una tarde en la piscina con chicas?

-¿Y esas chicas... quienes son?-. Preguntó algo sonrojado Oishi.

Momoshiro se rascó la cabeza, riendo tontamente. Un escalofrio recorrió su espalda y de nuevo, su mente creó la señal de peligro, indicándole que lo mejor era huir al momento. Sus oidos comenzaban a doler de sobremanera. Pero fue tarde, como siempre. Mala suerte, Ryoma.

-¡Ryoma-Sama!

-Ya llegaron-. Sonrió Fuji apareciendo tras ellos sonriente. Abrió sus ojos azules, revisando los cuerpos femeninos frente a ellos, hasta que sonrió-. Bienvenidas-. Saludó amablemente-. Kurumi-chan.

La muchacha sonrió, lanzándose contra él, deteniéndose, sonriente. Todos les miraron confusos, alzando cejas de confusión. Fuji sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Algo que preguntar?-. La mitad abrió la boca, pero les calló-. Otro día responderé.

Era claro que aquel ser frio no respondería tan fácilmente y con una sonrisa extraña, se vió arrastrado por la menor através de las muchas personas que disfrutaban de aquel día libre. Intentó escapar, ahora que la atención estaba puesta en el castaño, sin embargo, algo chocó contra su pecho y como cualquier persona que siente el reflejo de recoger algo que se cae, ejerció el movimiento, sujetando un fino brazo en una de sus manos. Abrió los ojos asombrado, intentando que la figura femenina recobrara el equilibrio.

-Gomen, Ryoma-kun-. Se disculpó la castaña temblorosa-. No... no te vi.

Bien. Si la chica gritona había venido, era por seguro que Ryuzaki estaría ahí. Mal asunto. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta, pero prefería fingir que no era así. Creyó que el tenis lo sería todo, sin embargo, aquella joven parecía siempre dispuesta a decirle lo que deseaba oir. Estaba seguro que nadie le seguiría como ella lo había echo.

-Ano...-. Tartamudeó de nuevo la chica. Como ya constumbre-. Ryoma-kun...

-¿Hn?

-¿Podrías... podrías soltarme?

En silencio, rompió el contacto. Ocultando sus ojos con la gorra, observó el cuerpo femenino que caminaba hacia Tomoka lentamente, creando movimientos realmente sensuales. Aquel vestido rosado parecía haber sido ajustado a las curvas de Sakuno Ryuzaki, curvas que mostraban que ya no era tan niña. ¿Dónde había quedado la pequeña e inocente de doce años? Tragó y si no fuera porque el pelirojo sempai se lanzó contra él, seguiría mirando la larga espalda, perdiéndose en las suaves nalgas y creando un camino con su mirada por las largas piernas.

-¡O'chibi!-. Gritó cerca de él-. ¡Vamos a coger tumbona!

-Las chicas quieren sentarse sobre sus toallas-. Explicó Fuji apareciendo de nuevo de golpe-. Así que si queremos, podemos coger tumbonas nosotros.

En silencio, fue arrastrado hacia el lugar. Prefirió esquivar a Momoshiro y Eiji, los más ruidosos. Encontró una tumbona cerca de Fuji el cual hablaba animadamente con Kurumi, la que se mantenía sentada en una de las toallas, mostrando claramente aquel sensual bikini alilado, el cual, Fuji se encargaba de comprobar que la traviesa tiranta izquierda se mantuviera en su lugar. Al lado de la gemelita, Osakada extendía su toalla, dejando entre ver a la castaña, la cual, al contrario que sus dos amigas, aún portaba el vestido blanquecino.

-Ne, ne, Saku-chan-. Llamó cariñosamente Eiji-. ¿Por qué todavía llevas el vestido?

La castaña le miró, sonrojándose, para devolver la mirada hasta su sempai, escondiendo el rostro.

-Es que... aún no tengo... calor-. Se excusó.

-¡Oh!-. Protestó el otro meloso-. ¡Yo quería verte en bikini!-. Exclamó.

-¡Oh, Eiji sempai es un pervertido!-. Exclamó Momoshiro tras ellos-. Aunque... Saku-chan... debes de estar impresionante en bikini. Si yo fuera más joven...

-¡Momo!-. Exclamó Oishi desde su tumbona-. ¡Qué tan solo eres un año mayor!

Eiji y Momoshiro alzaron una ceja de incredulidada. ¿Es que la madre de Seigaku aún no se había dado cuenta? Vale que el mocoso por el que iban los cerros se hubiera tirado sobre la tumbona, con la idea de dormir, no se enterase, pero¿él?

-Ven, Oishi-. Llamó Eiji suspirando-. Que te lo explicaré.

Oishi fue arrastrado por el pelirojo através de la gente, mientras que Momoshiro se tumbó sobre Sakuno y Tomoka a la vez, obligándolas a reir, sin embargo, en un rápido movimiento, se vió siendo cogido por una de sus orejas.

-¡Duele!

-Pues quítate de encima de menores que tu-. Gruñó una voz femenina-. Vamos.

-¡Ann!

Todos los miraron de reojo. Ann había aparecido de la nada, con la maleta en la mano y una ceja alzada. Sin dar explicaciones o permiso, arrastró al moreno, gritándole enfadada en el oido que mantenía sujeto. Sakuno pestañeó, intentando encontrar algo que decir, pero seguía siendo demasiado vergonzosa y cuando finalmente logró encontrar algo, Tomoka se adelantó.

-¿¡Por qué no nos damos un baño!?-. Exclamó alzándose y arrastrándo al primero que pilló-. ¡Será divertido!

Un siseo advirtió su agarre. Rodó los castaños ojos, encontrándose con una cara de mal humor. Había equivocado su agarre, terminando por llevarse a Kaidoh. Estaba apunto de decir algo como disculpa, sin embargo, el moreno pasó ante ella, sin soltar el agarre, siendo seguidos por Kurumi y Fuji. Ryoma suspiró, mirándolos cansado. Al parecer, era el día de las parejitas. Claro que estaban Oishi y Eiji, pero estos siempre terminaban por desaparecer en cualquier instante. Rodó los ojos de nuevo hasta las toallas, donde Sakuno, apoyada con los brazos en sus rodillas y la mirada fija en el agua, suspiró. Se alzó, acercándose hasta el lugar y en silencio, ocupó la toalla de Tomoka.

Sakuno le miró de reojo, seguramente, asombrada por su comportamiento. Pero sabía perfectamente que ella no le molestaría. Al contrario. E incluso no se sorprendió de que ella optara por la misma posición, en silencio. Y, sin darse cuenta, ambos se durmieron.

* * *

Un ligero cosquilleo le recorrió su frente y una brisa fresca, con un extraño olor a jazmín. Frunció las cejas, sintiendo como el sueño le abandonaba. Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con otros cercanos. Rojizos. Ambos pestañearon, confusos, aturdidos. Algo cristalino y salado cayó sobre sus labios. Llevó su mano izquierda, dándose finalmente cuenta el porqué de aquel brillo extraño. Lloraba.

-¡Ryoma-kun!-. Exclamó la chica-. ¿¡Qué podemos hacer!?

-No grites-. Gruñó alzándose y frotándose la frente- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Han cerrado la piscina!-. Informó nerviosa la chica-. Nos hemos dormido y...

-Kuso-. Maldijo alzándose.

Finalmente pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que aquello sí había sucedido. Volvió maldecir por dentro y frotar sus cabellos, bufando. Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes o los tomarían por ladrones. Pero tardó poco en darse cuenta que no había salida. Cualquier movimiento que hicieran, parecía que una ruidosa alarma sonara.

Suspiro.

Otro más.

Maldiciones.

Se dejó caer al lado de ella, que se había mantenido en aquel rincón, esperando. Y hasta puede que temerosa porque la dejase.

-¿No podemos salir?-. Preguntó mirándole esperanzada.

-No-. Negó-. Estamos encerrados.

Doble suspiro. Se acomodó sobre la toalla. ¿Qué demonios podría hacer ahora? Con las prisas de sus sempais no había cogido el teléfono móvil. Apretó las tiras de la toalla y volvió sus ojos hacia su mano izquierda. Cerca, una hoja doblada, con algo cuadrado dentro. Lo cogió. Arrugó las cejas en duda, pero sentía que esa nota detonarían la culpabilidad de su situación y no se equivocó.

**_"¡Ne, O' Chibi!_**

**_Aunque no lo digas, todos sabemos que te interesa la nieta de Ryuzaki. ¡Más te vale no desaprobechar esta situación! Todo está controlado en el parque, así que moveros con libertad. ¡Disfrutarlo!_**

**_Los sempais._**

**_Pd: El "regalito" es por parte de Fuji. ¡Disfrútalo!_**

**_Pd2: Se amable_**."

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 ...

-¡Kuso!-. Gritó.

-¡Uaaa!

-¿¡Qúe!?

Se alzó. Sin que se diera cuenta, Sakuno se había alejado, acercándose hasta la piscina más cercana. Justamente, una que estaba cerrada y ahora, parecía haber sido abierta. Seguramente, por ver qué ocultaban la castaña se acercó y su grito la asustó. Perdió el equilibrio, con tan mala suerte, que terminó dentro de el agua.

Lo peor: El vestido no dejaba movilidad para nadar.

-¡Kuso y más Kuso!-. Maldijo.

Quitó la camiseta y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó. Era oscuro y a duras penas, lograba tantearla. Por suerte, no estaba demasiado lejos y aún recordaba exactamente el lugar que vió hundirse la mano. Finalmente, un trozo de tela lo escarrufó dentro de el agua, sin embargo, eso inclinaba el lugar donde se encontraba Ryuzaki. Agarró de ella, su brazo, pero pesaba demasiado. Con torpeza y tocando ciertas partes imprudentales, logró dar con la cremallera, casi arrancándola y liberando el peso. Así, finalmente, logró subir a ambos.

Escupiendo el agua, se aguantaron en el quicio de esta, aún dentro. Manteniéndola sujeta de la cintura, con su mano izquierda, soportó el peso de ambos, aferrado al filo.

-Torpe-. Gruñó mirándola.

-Go-- Gomen-. Se disculpó en una tos seguida-. ¡No lo... hize aposta¡Me asusté¡Tu nunca sueles gritar!-. Le miró de reojo, frunciendo las cejas-. Ahora resulta que eres un gritón.

Arrugó los labios en molestia y en malicia, su mano se desvió hasta su cuello, con la intención de volver a hundirla, consiguiendo el intento, sin embargo, sus dedos quedaron apresados en dos tiras largas, engachándolos. Cuando Sakuno logró regresar hasta él, estaba helado.

-¡Mou!-. Protestó la castaña-. ¡Ryoma-kun es malo!

-Esto... Ryuzaki-. Murmuró volviendo su rostro al lado contrario de la joven-. Creo que esto es tuyo.

Alzó su mano ante el rostro de la castaña, de el cual colgaba un pequeño sujetador de bikini, blanco, y ahora que estaba mojado, casi transparente. El grito debió de escucharse hasta en inglaterra. Intentó quitarselo, pero lo alzó, apartándola de ella. Por supuesto, ella no cesaría en querer cogerla, y eso, le pareció más divertido que meterse con sus largas trenzas. Sin embargo, era demasiado peligroso...

-¡Devuélvemelo!-. Ordenó avergonzada la chica-. ¡Ryoma!

Estiró más de la cinta, obligándola a que se acercara hasta él, estirando uno de sus brazos, mientras con el otro, se cubría ambos senos, intentando que él no viera nada. Finalmente, la chica en su altura, intentó arrebatarselo, pero él se las apañó para poder voltear su brazo, alejándola. Con torpeza, Sakuno se vió obligada a agarrarse de él y con aún intenciones de recuperar su sujetador. Sin embargo, lo único que logró, fue tensed en el cuerpo masculino y un escalofrio recorrerle su cuerpo.

El masculino pecho quedó pegado al femenino, sintiendo dos cumbres blandas contra él. Se heló. Aquello no estaba en sus planes. Sentir aquel sentimiento extraño que desde el principio de el día le estaba quemando por dentro, no era un plan para nada. Y ella parecía esquivar aquella sensación, firme en su tarea de querer recuperar el bikini. Debía apartarla ya, porque sus sentimientos, mezclados con las frasecitas de sus sempais, no ayudaban nada. Menos, recordar aquel paquetito.

La empujó, entregándole el sujetador.

-Tonta-. Insultó.

Apoyándose en el bordillo con ambas manos, intentó salir, sin esperarse la respuesta de la chica, que enfadada, descendió sus pantalones cortos, tirándolo al agua. Maldijo el atrevimiento de la castaña, pero sonrió. Si quería gerra, la tendría. Nadó hasta ella, sintiendo ambas piernas moverses y tomándola de los tobillos, la hundió junto a él. Sakuno, en puro reflejo, le golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, justamente en la boca. La apretó contra él en un intento de evitar ser golpeado, pero de nuevo, vio que la joven no había colocado su ropa. En demanda de aire, salieron a la superficie. Una risa rompió en el aire. La miró, asombrado.

Pese a que el rostro estaba mojado, logró encontrar las gotas perladas en los ojos rubi. Era claro que la castaña lloraba. Inconsciente, se acercó, quitando varias con sus pulgares, sujetando las mejillas con ambas manos. Sakuno se aferró a él y sin pedir permiso, sin mediar una palabra, se abrazó. Se sorprendió, pero tampoco la apartó. Se descubrió a sí mismo abrazándola, reteniéndose con una de las manos en la barandilla.

-¿Por qué?-. Preguntó ella entre sollozos-. ¿Por qué estás conmigo¿¡Por qué te lo tomas a juego¿¡Por qué no me gritas por ser tonta!?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-. Contestó secamente.

Sakuno se apartó levemente, mirándole confusa. Intentaba descifrar en sus ojos, lo cual siempre parecía ser la única en lograrlo, poniéndolo en situaciones bastante difíciles. Con la mano que la abrazaba, acarició los cabellos castaños, quitando rebeldes mechones cobrizos, enganchados a la húmeda frente.

Se podría decir que lo malo de Ryoma Echizen es que era despistado, o fingía muy bien. Muchos incluso dicen que tiene nervios de acero. Pero desde luego, en ese momento, no sería tan tonto como para decir que la figura que tenía ante él ya no despertaba nada. Decir, claro está, para sí mismo.

Sonrió. Una sonrisa que desde ese momento, solo Sakuno Ryuzaki recibiría, y no se trataba de la misma sonrisa que colocaba a sus enemigos, e incluso, a sus amigos. Ni sus padres la habían visto.

Desvió aquella mano hasta los rosados labios entre abiertos, rozándolos. Apretándolos con la justa medida de calidez. Sakuno le miró, suspirando ante aquel gesto, pestañeando en sorpresa. Mas sus orbes parecieron querer salir de sus cuencas, al sentir una torpe calidez posarse en ellos. Ambos pechos latían demasiado rápido como para poder controlarlos y cuando se apartó de la chica, esta parecía querer morirse de vergüenza. Mientras que algo extraño escapaba de él. ¿Acaso... era demasia de más?

-Ry--oma-kun... ¿Por...qué?-. Preguntó la chica.

-Betsu...

-¡No me digas que nada!-. Exclamó de sopetón-. ¡Era mi primer beso! Y...-. Le abofeteó-. ¡Y no me ha gustado nada!

-Mientes-. Negó frotándose la mejilla en un ligero movimiento de sus dedos.

-¡No!-. Negó.

Bufando, salió de el agua. Con ambos brazos cubriendo sus pechos. Él la imitó, acercándose hasta ella. La retuvo de uno de los brazos, obligándola a voltearse. La joven exclamó sorprendida y asustada, más de nuevo, sus labios quedaron presa de los masculinos. Su cadera, fue sujeta por uno de los fuertes brazos, pegando su vientre al contrario, y sus senos, de nuevo quedaron aplastados por el amplio pecho. Su brazo libre, quedó colgando en el aire, mientras sus rojizos ojos intentaban encontrar alguna señal en el rostro de el príncipe. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió, fue quedar atrapada en aquellas sensaciones.

Pese al frio de el agua, los labios masculinos parecían arder sobre los suyos, perfectamente unidos. Aprobechando su exclamación de sorpresa, el chico guió su lengua através de ellos, rozándolos con ternura extraña, hubicando el lugar exacto para poder descubrir más de ella.

Bien, tenía que reconocerlo. El primer beso fue torpe. Pero este, desde luego, triunfó. Tanto, que sin darse cuenta, y sin llegar a saber cómo ni en qué momento, ambos estaban tumbados en las toallas. Él sobre ella y los besos, ya no era pudorosos, tentados y expectantes: Eran pura entrega.

El calor creció y podía jurar que su cuerpo se había secado ya. O quizás se lo parecía. No era consciente de él, hasta que la chica se quejó. Se separó, diriguiendo la mirada hasta el lugar que Sakuno miraba incrédula. Su mano había apresado uno de los desnudos senos y sus dedos, jugaban perezosos con el pezón erecto. Apartó la mano rápidamente, sentándose de rodillas y esperando un nuevo golpe en su rostro. Sin embargo éste no llegó.

-¿No vas a disculparte?-. Preguntó avergonzada la chica, cubriendo de nuevo sus senos.

-No me arrepiento.

Sakuno abrió la boca de la sorpresa, mientras él comenzó a jugar con el cordón de su bañador, apoyando su barbilla en su mano izquierda, la cual descansaba sobre una de sus rodillas. Sus ojos denotaban enfado.

-¿Por qué no?-. Se interesó ella.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó irónico. ¿Acaso quería sacar algo más de él?

-Que porqué no te arrepientes-. Repitió como si él no lo hubiera oido-. Es mi pecho.

-Lo sé-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Tan solo quería hacerlo, y punto.

-Porque no sientes nada-. Suspiró la chica en una sonrisa-. Tantos años enamorada de ti... y no... sigo sin ser correspondida-. Finalizó amargamente.

-Kuso-. Maldijo entre dientes.

La atrajo contra él, sentándola sobre sus rodillas y besando su frente. Sakuno le miró confusa.

-¿Qué!?-. Exclamó.

-No esperes que me declare ni diga algo de lo que un romeo de fantasía haría-. Gruñó-. Tan solo mira mis movimientos. Dicen más de lo crees.

-¡Pero...!

Interrumpió aquel repertorio de excusas que tan solo le llevarían a una pelea. No estaba dispuesto a declarar que le gustaba, ni siquiera un simple "te quiero"... Aquello se lo guardaba para más adelante. Se agachó y como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, escondió su rostro en los desnudos senos. Esperando reacción. Mas esta no llegó. Sonrió, desbiando su boca hasta el seno más cercano.Tan solo un suspiro extraño escapó de la boca femenina. La miró, apoyando su mentón sobre el valle de ambos pechos.

-Ryoma-. Murmuró temblorosa-. Tu...

-¿Yo?

-¿Haces esto porque eres un hombre? o... ¿Por que lo deseas?

Alzó una ceja.

-La segunda-. Respondió finalmente.

Ryuzaki sonrió. A su modo, había conseguido una pequeña confesión. Pestañeó confuso. ¿Por qué esa simple palabra la hizo feliz, obligándola a abrazarle y besarle. Echizen, confuso, correspondió. Sin darse cuenta, la chica terminó sentada sobre sus muslos, con dada larga pierna rodeando su cintura y sus manos, dibagaban de las caderas femeninas, hasta los costados y espalda. Hasta que una de ellas, se perdió en las nalgas, apresándolas. Sakuno se extremeció. Ambos se miraron y en silencio, volvieron a unir sus bocas.

Esta vez, juró que fue sentido. Sus manos acariciaron la desnuda piel, sintiéndola, cálida, temblorosa y excitante. Los oscuros pezones se tensaron ante sus caricias y los grandes senos cabían perfectamente en sus manos. Sintiendo ambos brazos femeninos sujetos a su cuello, se permitió el lujo de amasarlos con paciencia, creando pequeños suspiros agradables en la boca que deseaba ocupar la suya. Sus negros cabellos fueron acariciados por los largos dedos femeninos.

Una de sus manos liberó uno de los atrayentos pechos, encaminándose hasta una de las piernas que descansaba a un lado de su cadera. Subió, lentamente, hasta llegar a la tira de el bikini. La rodó con sus labios, hasta que finalmente, logró encontrar lo que buscaba, adentrándose. Sus dedos se enterraron dentro de los castaños cabellos rizados, hasta que finalmente llegó al punto más excitante de la joven. Sin dejar de besarla, tocarla y hasta con impulso de tumbarla, creó diminutos círculos en el clitorix. No sabía como, pero aquello estimuló de sobremanera a la muchacha, que comenzó a retorcerse bajo él, impidiendo que los besos continuaran.

y aquello tenía efecto en él. Más de lo que querría. Su miembro reaccionaba y sentía que cada vez crecía y dolía más. Vale. Ya no era un secreto. Estaba excitado, empalmado o como demonios quisieran llamarlo. Y todo era por culpa de la torpe e inocente Ryuzaki.

Uno de los muslos rozó su entre pierna, obligándole a gemir. Sakuno le miró, parpadeando confusa y sonrió, besándola. A tientas, encontró el paquetito que "gracias a dios", sus sempais dejaron. Descendió levemente sus pantalones, mientras que la castaña le miraba expectante y con paciencia, protegió su miembro. La miró atento, esperando alguna negación, miedo o algo parecido en Sakuno, más esta tan solo tragó, afirmando con la cabeza.

La besó, acomodándose entre las suaves piernas, dobladas y sujetas por los tobillos, alzando las caderas por las demandas de sus manos. Sin dejar de colmarla de besos, guió su erección hasta el sexo femenino, acomodándolos a ambos para mejor movilidad. Cuando finalmente, tras un suspiro, logró adentrarse, entrecerró los ojos. La sensación era tan nueva, tan embriagante y deliciosamente placentera...

Un leve movimiento de las caderas femeninas empujaron su miembro aún más hondo, deliciosamente hondo. Gruñó, apoyándose con ambas manos en las toallas y tras un húmedo beso, comenzó a crear más y más movimientos excitantes. Suspiró, gimió, mordió y succionó aquellos labios, igualmente imposibles de acallar y finalmente, estalló. Ella gruñó seguidamente, permitiéndole moverse una vez más, despacio, tranquilo. Ahora, quien más sentía placer final, era ella.

-Ryoma-. Gimió apresando su rostro-. Te amo-. Confesó sinceramente-. Desde el primer momento...

- Shuu-. Acalló con uno de sus dedos sobre los labios-. Lo sé.

-¿Qué... vamos a hacer ahora?-. Preguntó ronca.

-Esperar a mañana-. Declaró extrañado. Creía que aquello había quedado claro.

Se alzó, saliendo de el interior de la muchacha que gimió ante la falta. Sakuno le sujetó de el brazo, mirándole con miedo.

-Ryoma-. Llamó temblorosa-. No te... no te irás... a ir ahora... ¿Verdad?

-Solo quiero tirar esto-. Contestó suspirando y señalando su entre pierna. Sakuro suspiro-. Si es que eres-. Bufó.

Acarició los mojados cabellos y buscó a tientas su camiseta, tirada cerca de la piscina. Se la lanzó al llegar hasta ella.

-Póntela-. Ordenó seco-. Ahora vuelvo.

Si lo que creía era cierto, sus sempais se habrían asegurado de dejarle abierto el bar y no se equivocó. Tras coger varias cosas, se acercó hasta una de las estanterías de metal rojo donde descansaban las bolsas de las patatillas. Sonrió, malicioso. Por una vez que lo hiciera, seguramente, no significaría nada...

Regresó hasta el lugar, descubriendo a la chica abrazada a sí misma, con su camiseta. Seguramente, el vestido, debía de encontrarse en el fondo de la piscina y ni ganas tenía de ir a buscarlo. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba así. Se acercó hasta ella, sentándose sin el menor de los permisos delante, y dejando que su espalda cayera sobre las dobladas piernas femeninas.

-Toma-. Dijo entregándole un bocadillo-. Ah, y dame tu mano.

Sakuno le miró confusa, colocando su mano diestra frente a él. Ryoma se entretuvo, de espaldas a ella, no lograba ver qué hacia, hasta que sintió algo duro en su dedo anular.

-¿Ryoma?

-Ya está-. Dijo sonriendo-. Esto, creo que explica las cosas que deseas que te diga.

Sakuno se miró la mano. Su dedo anular era rodeado por un aro de chocolate en patatilla. Sonrió, felizmente y abrazándo al muchacho de golpe. Escondió su rostro en el cuello masculino, sintiendo como era correspondida.

-Ryoma...

-¿Hn?

-Yo también te quiero.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Pues aquí esta :3

Espero les guste a todos y en especial a ella.

Quizás no era lo que esperaba :S... Lo siento, si ha sido así u.u.

En todo caso...

¡Feliz año nuevo a ambas y tods!

Chia: 4-1-08


End file.
